


Shattered

by Habren



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Romance, some violence - nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habren/pseuds/Habren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Emma has become the Dark One, Regina and the Charmings try to save her with the help of Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shattered (poster)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707350) by [reglna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reglna/pseuds/reglna). 



> Usual disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit.
> 
> Thank you to the organizer of the SQBB, Tiff and Lola.
> 
> Thank you to phoenix-91! You are a fantastic beta, and an even better friend. You don't understand how awesome you are.
> 
> Thank you also to my cheerleader, CC.
> 
> Special thank you to my artist, reglna! 
> 
> This one is a bit different from what I usually write, but it just came out this way.
> 
> To the one who will never know.

“If I had known that I was working with the Evil Queen I would have never agreed to this travesty! You are trying to harvest the energy of the Dark One for yourself!” Merlin shouted at Regina.

“That’s a lie!”

“Why didn’t you disclose your identity right away?”

“I don’t know, maybe because people are usually so understanding whenever they find out!” Regina snapped.

“I will _not_ allow you to control this energy, or worse, to become the next Dark One!”

“Yes? I want to see you try!”

Merlin cast a spell but Regina blocked it, the energy dissipating into the humid night air.

“Stop it!” Snow shouted, held back by David. “Regina is not the Evil Queen anymore!”

“She has you all fooled!” Merlin cried, throwing shards and splinters at Regina, who raised her hand, sending all the missiles tumbling on the floor, never hitting their target.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Regina laughed, throwing several fireballs at the sorcerer.

“Regina, you’re not helping!” Snow chided.

“What? Am I not allowed to defend myself? He started it!”

Snow rolled her eyes, watching Merlin and Regina circle each other before starting a new round of attack.

Thunder rolled across the sky and lighting flashed, illuminating the two combatants in quick succession.

After several rounds of failed attacks and effective defenses, Merlin spotted an opening and hit Regina with a binding spell. She was lifted into the air, her arms stuck to her side, unable to move and struggling to talk. “Let… me… go!”

“I shall not. You are evil, and you need to be vanquished.” Merlin stepped closer, tightening his fist in the air. Regina screamed as the vise like grip of her binding tightened around her.

“Merlin! Let her go!” Snow shouted.

“Do you not see what she has done?” Merlin called.

“But—” Before Snow could finish her sentence, Merlin was blown off his feet, flung into the air and crashed onto the street with a heavy thud. In the same moment, Regina drifted back to the ground, the binding spell receding.

“What is the meaning of this?” The Dark One growled.

Merlin nodded at Regina who closed her eyes and took a deep breath, muttering the incantation. She bound the Dark One, rooting her to the floor.

“Regina?” The Dark One laughed. “What are you doing?”

“This is for Emma… to get her back.”

“Get her back?” The Dark One watched Merlin, along with Snow and David closing in on her. “An intervention? I’m not sure that works on this particular magic.” She drawled, still frozen to the spot.

“It will work.” Regina said.

“I doubt it.”

“We just want Emma back.” Regina whispered.

“OK, then. Show me what you got.”

Merlin nodded at the others and started the incantation after placing a box next to him on the wet street.

The Dark One held his gaze.

Foreign sounding syllables filled the area and the air thickened.

“Are you quite done yet?”

Merlin’s eyes narrowed, taking in the unchanged Dark One. His voice rose in pitch and he placed more emphasis on his words.

“Whatever.” The Dark One closed her eyes and with a flash, she was free again.

Everyone scuttled back while Regina took a step closer. “You could have freed yourself at any point.”

“Well, yes, but I wanted to see what you had planned. It was a good laugh.”

“I… I think we should talk.”

“Really? I’ve been pretty good, recently, haven’t I? No murder or havoc. No burning buildings or setting dwarfs on fire.”

“Don’t joke about that. What you’ve done… what you made Henry…” Regina shook her head. “You need to let Emma go.”

“Let her go?” The Dark One took a step closer to Regina. “Who says she needs rescuing? She’s happy with me”

“But she said—”

“Ah, yes, that. A momentary emotional lapse. She’s over it, and by now she quite enjoys herself. Everything is so clear now, and we both have our place.”

“What is clear?” Regina asked.

“Everything. Life, other people. Why they do the things they do. It was obvious why Rumple got so addicted to power, but your Savior has given me a better understanding of people. And she loves how easy and how much fun it is to pull all your strings.” The Dark One’s smile made Regina tremble.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Why? I’m fulfilling all her desires. Well, most of them, anyway.” The Dark One’s gaze flickered over Regina’s form.

“So it’s Emma’s desire for all of us to be puppets of the Dark One?”

“What does it matter? Isn’t that how you’ve felt all your life? Well, first you were the puppet of your mother, but wasn’t she already in league with Rumpelstiltskin?”

“How do you know that?” Regina’s hands balled into tight fists.

“Funny thing, just because the host changes, doesn't mean I forget what they've done.”

“What you've made them do, you mean.”

“No difference. They are still acting on their own desires. Anyway, back to the text, shall we?" The Dark One smiled, while Regina gritted her teeth. "They really fucked you up. You were nothing but a tool. A chess piece to manipulate, and sacrifice, so the Queen and the King may be safe.”

“Is that all you’ve learned?”

“No, I’ve learned loads more, your majesty.”

Regina narrowed her eyes at the mocking tone of the Dark One.

“Now, now, don’t get upset. I understand you, Regina. I really do.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. It’s not like you had any other choice. Besides, you also don’t have a lot of experience in this area. It’s understandable you’d fall for forest boy.”

“I thought you liked Robin.”

“The Savior felt neither one way nor the other about your precious Robin Hood.”

“And Emma?” Regina’s voice softened.

“You are the only one who ever bothered to make that distinction.”

Holding the Dark One’s gaze, Regina nodded.

“Emma wanted you to be happy. That’s the thing about Emma. She always placed the happiness of others above everything else. Willing to take on any role, just as long as it made others happy. As long as it made them love her. Pathetic isn’t it?”

“I don’t think so. Placing the happiness of other’s ahead of you own, it’s a…”

“Yes, it’s a what? A sign of being so desperate to be loved that you’re willing to forgive anything? Yes, you’d know all about that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Gotta spell it out for you? How many times has your _soul mate_ chosen another over you? How many times has he _slept_ with another? Isn’t the baby almost due?”

“That’s not fair. Marian would have died in Storybrooke, and what about Roland? Robin didn’t know Marian was Zelena!”

“Which is worse, no? But go ahead. Defend him. And you wonder what I was talking about? You rushed all the way to New York to warn him about Zelena, and he didn’t believe you! He acted like you were some crazy ex who couldn’t let go.”

“It’s a hard thing to swallow. He was confused.”

“Emma always believed you.” The Dark One looked down.

“Really? What about Archie?”

“That… she knew you weren’t lying, but the vision. There was no way to know your mother magicked herself into you.”

“Yes, the vision from a _dog_!”

“Emma has apologized for this. Several times. And this happened early on. When was it? A few months after _you_ had poisoned your son?”

“I didn’t mean for Henry to eat the apple turnover!”

“No, you wanted Emma to eat it. It’s all right. I get it. But you have to admit, Emma has never _once_ doubted you again, after that. Not after you became friends.”

Licking her lips, Regina gave a small nod.

“He didn’t choose you in Isaac’s story, either.” The Dark One’s voice was barely audible.

“We’d just met.”

“But he’s supposed to be your soul mate! And he chooses everyone but you!”

“That’s not true. He chose me, before Marian got sick.”

“Whatever. Like I said, I understand it.”

“You keep saying that. What exactly do you understand?”

The Dark One released a wry chuckle, which made Regina raise an eyebrow. In a blink, she was standing right in front of her, smiling when a shuddering breath tumbled out of Regina. “You are so beautiful.” The Dark One touched her cheek. Regina froze, wrestling with the desires to move closer and pull away. “But the inside is rotten.” Regina’s head jerked up and her eyes widened. “That’s what you think, right? You don’t believe there’s anything loveable about you. Yes, you can accept your stunning face, but you think that’s just a façade.”

Swallowing hard, Regina tried to pull back.

“Are you scared of me?”

Regina shook her head.

“Good. Because of this, you can accept that someone, destined by fate to be your soul mate would love you. In a way, Robin was forced to love you, right? Pixie dust, destiny. The Enchanted Forest is big on that. And you believe it, don’t you?”

“Pixie dust doesn’t lie.”

“I’m not saying it does. I am saying, maybe your interpretation of soul mate is wrong.”

“Really?” Regina had to hold back a smile.

“Soul mate doesn’t have to mean romantic love. It doesn’t have to mean true love.”

“Because you’re suddenly an expert on pixie dust, magic and the Enchanted Forest.”

The Dark One laughed. “I actually am.”

“Right.” Regina frowned.

“Is there another way to free Emma?” David interrupted.

“Emma doesn’t want to be freed. I told you that.”

“I don’t believe you! I remember when she was there, on the surface. When she broke through and was crying. She doesn’t want you.”

“Why do you keep speaking about yourself in the third person?” Snow moved closer to her daughter.

“Because Emma doesn’t live here anymore.”

“Stop lying!” Regina reached out to touch the Dark One, but before making contact, she dropped her hand.

“I’m afraid there’s no other way to draw the darkness out.” Merlin said, and suddenly all eyes were on him.

“What about True Love? What if one of us kisses her? We’re her parents.” David asked.

“We can try, I guess. If the Dark One allows is.” Merlin eyed her warily.

“No. I won’t allow it. I like who I am, and Emma has been a wonderful addition. She is the most splendid host.”

“Why did she do it?”

“What?” The Dark One’s gaze held Regina’s.

“Emma had everything. A boyfriend she wanted to make happy, Henry, her parents. Yes, she promised to bring my happy ending, but no one expected her to sacrifice herself.”

“Emma didn’t understand it. She just knew there was no other way. She couldn’t let the darkness consume you. Not again.”

“I didn’t ask about Emma’s motivation. You’ve made it quite clear that she didn’t understand half of what was going on in her life. I asked why you, the Dark One, think she did it.” Regina stared at the woman in front of her.

“You need to let this go, Regina. Go back to your happy ending with Robin.”

Regina’s gaze dropped to the floor.

“There is another way…” Snow blurted out.

“What else is there? There is no one—”

“Kiss her, Regina.”

“What? I don’t…”

“Snow?” David asked, but Snow’s entire focus rested on Regina.

“Please, Regina.”

Regina stepped closer to the Dark One who seemed transfixed by the brunette approaching her.


	2. Chapter 2

Six Months Ago

 

“Emma! No!” Regina couldn’t believe her eyes. Emma did _not_ just do this. She did _not_ just sacrifice her very soul for Regina’s happiness! Staring at the dagger at her feet Regina felt a wave of nausea spread through her. ‘Emma Swan.’ Emma was the new Dark One. The savior had turned into its polar opposite. Why did Emma do this? Why not… Why not Robin? He was her soul mate. Weren’t soul mates supposed to always sacrifice themselves for each other? Shaking her head, Regina stepped away from Robin and bent down to pick up the dagger. A wave of heat, followed by an icy coldness tore a gasp from her lips. This had to be a nightmare. Gazing up, Regina took in the frozen and agonized expressions of Charming and Snow. Robin just stood there. Much like Hook. An oppressive air of silence and grief filled the air.

“That idiot!” Regina snapped, blinking back tears.

“Regina!” David scolded.

“What? How else would you call the _Savior_ who volunteers to become the Dark One? Do you have any idea what this means? For Emma, for all of us? The Savior and the Dark One are polar opposites for a reason!”

“We will find her. We will save her. We always find each other.” David whispered.

“This line might work with your True Love, but I wouldn’t count on that _charming_ luck just yet.”

“Didn’t… uh… didn’t the Apprentice say Merlin created that box? Maybe we should…” Hook stepped up.

“Obviously, we will need to find Merlin. But what do we do in the meantime? What are we going to do when your _girlfriend_ decides to unleash the darkness that just devoured her?” Regina spat.

“For you. She did it for you,” Hook mumbled.

Regina’s shoulders dropped and she looked away. “I know.”

“Even though I told her no. Even though she knew she’s _my_ happy ending.”

“This is _not_ about you, Hook. As if Emma _ever_ does anything anyone tells her to do.” Regina scowled at the pirate.

“She loves me!”

“Yes, so she said.” Regina’s gaze lingered at Emma’s embossed name on the dagger.

Stepping closer, Robin touched Regina’s elbow. “What do you need?”

Regina remained still, her eyes fixed on the dagger.

“Regina?”

“What?” Regina’s gaze was unfocused when she looked up at Robin.

“What do you need?”

A frown spread over Regina’s face and her eyes once more found the dagger. “I… we need to get the Savior back.”

“All right, but maybe you should let them lead.” Robin nodded at Snow and David.

“Excuse me?”

“I just mean that the dagger is dark magic, and you said you wanted to be good. Isn’t it dangerous for you to be exposed to it?”

Taking a step back while gripping the dagger tighter, Regina shook her head. “Dangerous? Emma just sacrificed herself, and we don’t know where she is or what exactly happened to her.”

“She’s the new Dark One?”

“Yes, but what does it entail when the Savior becomes the Dark One? And do you really think I would sit back, and what? Let the flower power duo and Mr. Self-Involved take the lead? Because they have such a high success rate at anything.”

“Hey!” David uttered.

“She’s right, David. We need Regina. If we want to get Emma back, we can’t do it without Regina.” Snow grasped David’s hand before exchanging a hard look with Regina. “Keep the dagger. Find a way to get her back.”

Regina nodded grimly before disappearing in a plume of purple.

***

Henry took the situation in stride. Regina had been prepared for an outburst of anger and blame; it was almost like muscle memory. The tight fear that Henry would fault her for everything still ran through her, and she felt ashamed for doubting their son. They had come so far. Henry wanted to be part of the operation to save Emma, and he had shown no doubt regarding their success. Regina had smiled at him and tried to encourage his optimism, all the while ignoring the cold dread growing and spreading as days turned into weeks. She pored over any and all magical books, her own, those of her mother’s and even Gold’s. Belle was helping, but so far they had found nothing.

Meanwhile, during the last month, Storybrooke had seemed plagued by a series of pranks. Nothing too serious, mostly property damage and some minor injuries. Some pranks were downright silly. Suddenly, all pieces of clothing that the Dwarfs owned were several sizes too small. A memory worth burying in the deepest recesses of her psyche. People’s cars wouldn’t start and some windows were broken. Marco’s shop had caught fire, though no one was hurt, thankfully. Robin had been complaining that the strings on all the Merry Men’s bows were tearing and that all this arrows flew crooked and missed the target. Apparently, and to no avail, all of Hook’s rum flasks were filled with goat milk. Regina suspected Emma, but she couldn’t fathom why the Dark One would waste her time with such childish pranks. Yet, she was the only one who suspected Emma, for the rest of the town accused whomever they didn’t like. Some naturally blamed her.

She knew they needed Merlin’s help, and she was sure he’d be more than willing to offer his services, if they could reach him. If only Henry hadn’t broken that damned pen! But no, she wouldn’t blame her son. He had done the right thing, though she wished he had done it a week later. Sighing, she stood and stretched before refilling her empty cup with more coffee. Her caffeine intake had gone through the roof lately, and while she needed the energy, it wreaked havoc on her already frayed nerves. If only the Dark One would show herself. They hadn’t seen or heard from her in over four weeks. What was she doing? Where was she? Was she even still here?

“Hey, mom. How’s research?” Henry trod into the study.

“Henry.” Regina smiled. “It’s going nowhere, I’m afraid.”

“Don’t give up. You’re gonna get her back.”

Regina nodded and forced a smile she feared looked more like a grimace.

“Are we alone today?”

“Yes. Robin and Roland are at their place tonight.”

“Good. I’ll grab something to eat and head to my room. Say goodnight later?”

“Of course.”

Regina spent several more hours switching from one dusty old volume to the next, but the only end result was a sneeze attack. Heaving a sigh, Regina shut the latest book of summoning and teleportation spells. They didn’t know where to look for Merlin, which made it impossible for them to even contemplate a search. There were too many realms, and travelling across them wasn’t easy.

The dagger, engraved with Emma’s name, lay on top of her desk. Mocking her. She wanted to summon the Dark One, but she knew she shouldn’t. Just looking at the dagger hurt. Regina reached out, her fingertip stroking over the soft metal of Emma’s name. One month since Emma was stupid enough to become the Dark One. That idiot! All to save her, the former Evil Queen, a former cold-blooded murderer. She had changed, for sure. And her conscience reminded her every day of all the unspeakable deeds she’d once committed. She never trusted in Emma’s friendship. Not because she considered Emma untrustworthy, but because how could the Savior be _her_ friend? Yet, Emma had shown her again and again how sincere that offer of friendship was, and in the end, she had sacrificed herself for Regina. For her happy ending with Robin Hood. Her soul mate. Regina swallowed hard, trying to dispel the bitter taste spreading though her mouth.

Her eyes drifted to the firefly picture that hid the safe from which she had removed the dagger. She should return it, summoning the Dark One unprepared was madness. Regina removed the painting, opened the safe and placed the dagger inside. Her hand lingered on the cool steel of the handle.

“Mom!”

She froze at Henry’s shout before rushing upstairs.

“Henry, are you OK?” Regina pushed open his bedroom door.

“What? Yeah, of course. I am just reading. You calling it a night?”

“Didn’t you just call me?”

“Uh, no? Why?”

“I thought I’d heard… never mind.”

“Can you… can you sit down and stay a bit? Or are you too tired? I know how hard you’re working.”

“I’m never too tired to sit with you.” Regina smiled and sat down next to Henry.

***

She was always watching. Waiting. Waiting to be summoned. Waiting for the conflict within her to die. Apparently, the Savior was not easily conquered by the Dark One. But oh, all the knowledge and memories that rushed through her. She felt connected to everything, and everyone. To their darkness, at the very least. Her link to their light was fading, every day. Yet here she was. Watching _them_ , more so than anyone else. There was nothing in her that wanted to observe anyone else.

She saw both struggling to find some normalcy amidst the calamity of losing the Savior. She saw their pain and sorrow. She watched them cry at night, when they were alone in their rooms and finally free to let go of their façade. Of trying to be strong for each other. For the most part, she observed in stillness. But there were moments when their bubbling cries and grief distorted faces made her ache.

This was the family of the Savior, and it was time to let them go. Yet, here she was. Frozen. Watching them talk, and smile. She recognized the emotion forming inside her, and that nauseating sentiment was likely why the Savior inside her held on. Why she kept knocking and banging at the fortress of the Dark One. Maybe she needed to make _them_ let go. If _they_ gave up on the Savior, maybe that would allow her to drop that annoying little pest off the cliff. Watching her fall. And scream. She smiled. Yes, they would learn to hate their Savior.

***

“What’s happening?” Belle shouted over the thunderous roaring that shook the Storybrooke library. Books tumbled from shelves, clattering haplessly onto the floor.

“I don’t know.” Regina dashed from the back, ducking falling musty tomes along her way. “Outside!” Regina pushed Belle out of the way of shattering glass and collapsing shelves.

The moment they fled the building, Snow and David rushed closer. “It’s Emma.” Snow confirmed Regina’s fears and her stomach dropped at hearing the anguish in Snow’s voice.

“What about Henry?”

“He should be safe at school. We’ve dispatched the fairies to watch over them.” David said.

Another explosion shook the area, the ground vibrating as windows shattered, spilling their shards onto the streets. People sprinted shouting and crying through the roads, and was that? Yes, one of the dwarves’ pants was on fire as he dashed along the street, the others running behind him, yelling and trying to extinguish the flames rising from his bottom. Regina bit her lips, this wasn’t funny.

“Where is she? Did you see her?” Regina returned her attention to Snow.

“I saw her, this morning. In our bedroom.”

“Excuse me?”

“She woke us, her voice, it sounded like silver bells. She said ‘wakey, wakey, the early bird catches the worm’ and disappeared again. She was so pale.”

“A flair for the dramatic appears to be trait of the Dark One. I’d always thought it was Rumple’s natural temperament.” Regina mused, before startling when a screeching sound echoed through the streets. Cars were flung down roads, crashing upside down onto the streets. Sparks ignited from the metal of the cars tearing and scraping along the concrete. Suddenly, a figure clad in black ran toward the end of Main Street, vanishing from view.

“What is that imbecile doing now?” Regina sighed and disappeared before anyone else could offer an answer.

“Hook! Get back!” Regina called, appearing next to the pirate.

“It’s her! It’s Emma. Don’t you see? I’ve got to get to her.”

“So she can kill you?”

“She wouldn’t do that. She loves me!”

“Emma is the Dark One now. I know this is hard to understand, but she is not who you think she is.”

“I just need to get close to her, she’ll remember. She has to!”

“Killian, listen to me. Personally, I don’t care whether you live or die, but Emma cares about you. Right now, she is dangerous. The Dark One always goes after people’s weaknesses, and you’re easier to read than an open book.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Emma’s voice rang out before she materialized in front of them.

“Emma, luv—”

The Dark One laughed, turning to look at Regina. “How did you like my little introduction?”

“The destruction of property? Nothing new from you, Ms. Swan.” Regina hoped the other woman wouldn’t notice the tremor in her voice. “Also not very subtle. I am afraid you’re predecessor had more finesse.”

“Is that so, Regina?” The Dark One strolled closer.

Regina raised her eyebrows and forced herself not to step backward. Her name tumbling from the Dark One’s lips impacted her more than expected. The face of the new Dark One glittered silver, and she didn’t have the reptile-like appearance of Rumple. But there was something chilling and unsettling about her look, and the vacant expression of her eyes. Not necessary vacant, but calculating and malicious. The Dark One was in control, and Regina could only hope that Emma was still in there somewhere.

“I thought I’d introduce myself, it’s been too long. This” Emma pointed at the debris and chaos around them. “is a warm up. I’ve got big plans, Regina.” By now, the Dark One stood right in front of her, and her icy breath fluttered over Regina’s face.

“Emma, listen—” Hook started, but the Dark One cocked her head, and with her gaze locked on Regina, offered a little sigh. Hook kept opening his mouth but no words came out. He frowned, and touched his throat.

“He talks too much,” Emma whispered. “I’ll be seeing you.” She breathed into Regina’s ear before disappearing. Ignoring Hook’s wild gesticulation, Regina marched back to Snow and David.

“Apparently, this was just a warm up. I have no idea what the Dark One has in store, but we need to find a way to at least talk to Merlin.”

“We’ve been doing all we can, maybe it’s time to talk to Henry about—”

“We’re not involving my son in this, Charming!”

“I’m just saying he’s the author and—”

“And nothing. He broke the pen, remember? I am not going to make him feel bad about what he did. He has done the right thing. People should be able to create their own destinies. It was a selfless act, and I won’t make him feel guilty.”

“But maybe there is a way for Henry to get another pen! We don’t know… and why is Hook talking, or mouthing words, but nothing happens?” David blinked rapidly, taking in the angry, but mute pirate.”

“He’s playing charades.” Regina drawled.

Hook’s face turned crimson and he stomped his foot.

“Courtesy of your daughter.”

“Is it permanent?”

“One can hope?”

“Regina, come on!” David said, suppressing a smirk.

“I don’t know. It’ll likely wear off in a day. I am not worried about the leather clad child here, I worry about what Emma might do to the next person who does or says something she doesn’t like.”

“She’s not going to…”

“What, Snow? She’s not going to kill someone? Emma wouldn’t… well, not for fun. But _this_ is the Dark One, and there’s no saying what _she_ won’t do. Why am I the only one who understands this?”

“She’s our daughter and we love her, Regina. This is a lot to take in.” David stroked Snow’s arm.

“I know, believe me. I know,” Regina muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months ago

“Mother. Father.” The Dark One sat on a chair at the kitchen table, her hands folded on the desk. A smile spread over her face at a shell-shocked Snow and David who froze upon entering their apartment after having been out for a walk with their son.

“Emma,” Snow smiled, after a short moment before rushing to the kitchen. “Are you all right? What can we do to help—”

“Yes, helping. You’re so good at that. How’s Emma’s brother?”

Exchanging a quick glance with her husband, Snow’s eyes lingered on the stroller standing behind the couch. “He’s sleeping right now.” Snow and David sat down on the chairs across from the Dark One.

“You think you’ll manage to raise this one?”

“Emma, we—”

“Yes, you’re sorry. You are really good at that, too.”

“Is there anything we can do?” David asked, dropping his hands into his lap.

“You don’t think you’ve done enough? It’s surprising to me that Emma was even still talking to you.”

“Emma—”

“I am not Emma. But I can tell you about her, given that she’d never say these things, and now that she’s gone, I think it’s only fair you know.”

“Know what?”

“You don’t even see it. And here I was wondering how you sleep at night.”

“We love Emma,” David said.

“Yes, you do. But you love each other more. And maybe Neal, too. Utterly tasteless, by the way. Who names their child after the man who knocked up their daughter and then sent her to jail?”

“We were honoring—”

“Yes, you always honor everything and anyone before Emma.”

“That is not true!” David shot a worried look at Snow’s crestfallen expression.

“Isn’t it? She has always been the Savior, not just Emma. Even before she was born. You accepted the help of my previous incarnation to defeat the Evil Queen. The fact that this cost you your child didn’t seem to matter.”

“Of course it did! What else were we supposed to do?” Snow’s voice shook.

“I don’t know, let’s see?” The Dark One touched her lips. “Oh, how about keep her? How about resigning yourselves to whatever the Evil Queen had planned TOGETHER, instead of putting a newborn baby into a tree stump and sending her to another realm!”

“We couldn’t just think of ourselves! We had to consider what was right for our people. Emma was the only one who could break the curse.” David squeezed Snow’s trembling hand.

“Like I said, Emma has always been the Savior first.”

“It was you who designed it that way, Dark One.”

“Yes, I did, because it fulfilled Rumpelstiltskin’s desires. That’s what I do. I grant the desires my host would never even dare to dream about.”

“So Emma’s desire is this here?” Snow muttered, not catching the Dark One’s eyes.

“Emma has a lot of desires, but yes, this is most definitely one. You know, I think she could have dealt with the magical wardrobe thing. I mean, she was ready to move past it, right?”

“I’d like to think we’ve moved past it,” Snow said.

“Yes, you would. But then Neverland happened, didn’t it?” The Dark One leaned forward in her chair. “Not only did you plan to stay behind with David if he couldn’t leave, abandoning Emma again, but then there w       as the Echo Cave.”

Both David and Snow cringed.

“I didn’t… it came out wrong.” Snow wrung her hands.

“That Emma is not who you thought she would be? Who you wished she would be? That you want a replacement child?”

“Neal is not a replacement child! No one can replace Emma, or the time we’ve lost with her.” Snow urged, while David’s gaze dropped to his lap.

“That’s how Emma saw it. She was never good enough for you. Not even as an adult, when you finally reunited your family. She still wasn’t enough. Hasn’t been all her life.”

“Emma is more than enough!”

“Yes, I am sure you’re doing a splendid job at showing her that. Especially recently, when you lied about how you were willing to sacrifice another child so your daughter could be born perfect. Without even a teeny tiny speck of darkness marring her precious soul.”

“We didn’t know! We thought it was a dragon.”

“I think…,” The Dark One frowned. “If I am not mistaken, and by that I, I obviously mean if Emma’s memories are correct, ignorance is no defense in a court of law in this realm.”

“We tried to give her the best chance—”

“No, Charming,” the Dark One spat, “Emma gave Henry his best chance by giving him up for adoption. You always did what was the easiest, what served you and your visions best, and whatever allowed you and Snow to stay together.”

“I don’t—”

“You don’t have to agree. _This_ is how Emma feels; _this_ is her pain, and her perception of everything that has happened. Were you really so afraid that Emma would turn dark? And why did you choose to lie?”

“I don’t know. We tried to do the right thing.”

“For whom? You know, for being the good guys, you both really suck. I enjoy darkness, and pain, and suffering, and it is my ambition to dish out as much of it as I possibly can. And Emma’s hurt and anger are such a fertile soil, believe me, you cannot imagine what she will help me do. But _that_ is my nature, you see? It is who I am. What is your excuse?”

“Please let our daughter go!” Snow’s eyes filled with tears.

“What for? So you can hurt her more? No, I actually think she is safer with me. I can help her. I can make her pain go away, and spread her rage in a way she never even dreamed of.”

“Please, I beg you!” David at last pressed out.

“Save that for someone who actually cares. Emma is surrounded by selfish, righteous, nauseating people who only care about themselves. All they care for is what Emma can do for them. But now the tables have turned, and we will love to see this town burn.”

Amidst the grey smoke of the Dark One’s exit, David and Snow didn’t dare to look at one another.

***

“Listen luv, I don’t mean any harm, ai’t?”

Hook marched up to the Dark One looking out at the ocean.

“You think you could harm me?”

“No matter. I’m here to save you, now that _she_ isn’t in the mix, keeping a man from his true love.”

“Oh? As I recall, it wasn’t Regina who took your voice.”

“I understand you, Emma. I know darkness, it’s—”

“You know darkness?” The Dark One laughed. “You were a docile sailor who went bad, yes, what exactly brought you to your racketeering ways? Oh, right, it was when your brother died, right?”

“How—”

“I know a lot of things. I also know what you did to Mila and Rumple. And Baelfire.”

“I loved Mila! It was the crocodile who killed her. And the boy, he…”

“Yes, you abandoned him in Neverland so Pan would let you go.”

“Listen, this is all in the past. Let’s just move on. Get you back.”

“And then what? We live happily ever after? Ride into the sunset together?”

“I love you, Emma.”

“Yes, you love Emma. But I am not Emma. I am the Dark One, and while Emma is still careening inside me, I am not her. I do know her though, better than she knows herself.”

“Then you know we belong together. Just a kiss, and it’ll all be over.”

“That is it? Your brilliant plan to save me?”

“True love’s kiss never fails.” Hook drew closer.

“True love…” The Dark One started laughing. Tears were streaming down her face as laughter continued to spill from her lips. “You… you think … you think _you_ are Emma’s true love?”

“Of course!”

“I’m sorry to burst your bubble, Hook. Emma did like you. She was infatuated with your relentless devotion. To be someone’s entire focus was… new, I guess. And unexpected. I’m afraid she might have mistaken that for more. Or not.”

“You said you loved me.”

“Hmmm, yes. Emma had the annoying tendency to want to make people happy. You said she was your happy ending, and she did like you. She cared about you, Killian. But I’m sorry, she never loved you. Not like that.”

“But I—”

“This is what I meant with selfish. Don’t get me wrong, I am the Dark One, and I am selfish by nature. But you are not the spirit of an amalgamation of darkness. You are a human being. Have you ever wondered what Emma wants?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Yes, I know. It’s not all your fault. Emma didn’t even understand her desires. And she was so busy making everyone else happy…”

“She didn’t love me?”

“You are quite something, Hook. Let her go. She is gone, and I am not Emma.” The Dark One turned to walk away.

“This isn’t over! I don’t believe you. She said she loves me, and you’re just trying to come between us.”

A waft of grey floated away, leaving Hook fuming at the docks.

***

“Mom! Mom! I think Belle found something!” Henry ran up to Regina’s study.

“What is it, Henry?”

“Belle and I went over some books in the library, and during… well, when Emma made all that mess downtown, remember how most books dropped from the shelves?”

Regina nodded.

“We cleaned up, with some strange mumbling by Hook, by the way. I don’t think he is all right.”

“I don’t think he ever was, dear.”

Henry chuckled. “Anyway, we’ve found this, here.” He handed Regina a thin, leather bound book.

“Henry, this is about the author, now, I know—”

“No, mom, I mean, yes, I obviously opened it out of curiosity because hey, I am the author. But look at this.” He snatched the book back and opened it close to the end. “It says ‘the author may call the pen.’”

“But you destroyed the pen, Henry.”

“Yes, but I think this means that the author might still be able to call the pen, as in, a new one. Then I could write us talking to Merlin and explain the situation, and then get him here.” Henry was bouncing up and down.

“I don’t know, Henry. There’s a lot we don’t know about this, and I am not sure you should mess with these powers.”

“But it’s for Ma! We need to get her back. You want her to come back, too.”

“Of course I do, dear. But your mother wouldn’t want you to get hurt in the process, and neither do I.”

“Mom, I know. I won’t get hurt. All I will do is call the pen. It’ll be fine.”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“Well, it’s not like there’s an alternative.”

“But you will be disappointed!”

“Mom, I’ll be more disappointed if I don’t try it.”

“All right then, though we should keep it between just us for now. Does Belle know?”

“Just that I had an idea, but she knows no details.”

“All right. Let’s try not to get anyone else’s hopes up. We will be crushed enough for all of us if it doesn’t work.”

“Thanks, mom.” Henry hugged Regina who smiled and brushed her hand over his back. “Can we try right away?”

“Let me read the entire book first. I want to make sure there are no pitfalls, at least, none the book would mention. We can try tonight, after dinner, OK?”

“Awesome!” Henry kissed her cheek and raced upstairs.

***

“Did the book look OK?” Henry asked, putting his plate into the dishwasher.

“I found nothing that would make this attempt unwise or dangerous.”

“Yes!”

“But Henry, remember, this might not work.”

“I know, but it could work, and we have nothing else.”

“That is true.”

“Where will we try it? Is there a ceremony?”

“No, Henry.” Regina laughed. “There is no ceremony. I believe we can try it anywhere. All you have to do is envision a pen, focus on it, and call it out.”

“All right, easy enough.”

“Let’s go sit on the couch.” Regina led her son into their living room.

“Before we start, Henry, I want you to know that I will not be upset if this doesn’t work. You will not have disappointed me.”

“But Ma—”

“Emma wouldn’t be disappointed either.”

“She’s counting on us.”

“Yes, and rightfully so, dear. We will find a way to save her. It just might not be this way. I need you to understand this. It’s not your fault.”

“It is, though. If I hadn’t broken the pen—”

“Stop right there, Henry!” Regina raised her hand. “You broke the pen out of love and compassion. You broke it in the belief that people should create their own destinies; that we all deserve to make our own choices. I am so proud of you for understanding this at such a young age. I didn’t even understand that until very recently.”

“But we could have gotten Merlin here ages ago.”

“Henry, this is in the past. You cannot change the past, and neither should you try.”

“Emma did.”

“Yes, and there were consequences, and it could have been much worse. What if we hadn’t managed to stop the Ice Queen? We need to focus on the present, and on building a better future instead of remaining stuck on past regrets.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“I am just amazed sometimes at how much you have changed, mom.”

“Yes, well.” Regina cleared her throat. “Let’s get started.”

“OK.” Henry closed his eyes and started to mutter in a low tone. His hands were balled into tight fists on his pants legs.

“Relax, Henry. Don’t try to force it. Just will it.” Regina touched one of Henry’s hands and smiled when he relaxed.

After half an hour without any change, Regina called it a night. “We can try again tomorrow.”

“It’s not working. I can’t do it.”

“Maybe it’s not possible, but we should still try again.”

“OK.” Henry’s dejected smile made Regina sigh. This was exactly what she didn’t want to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

One Month Ago

“Dark One. I summon thee.” Regina whispered. She knew she shouldn’t do this. But Henry was having a sleepover at Nick’s place, and she was going crazy. She needed to talk to her. For months now, almost night after night she had nightmares of them trying to save Emma and failing, of Emma being gone, and all that was left was an empty shell, ruled and controlled by the Dark One. After waking up another morning way before dawn, drenched in sweat with her heart ready to jump out of her chest, she’d had enough. She needed to see it for herself. So far, after destroying and damaging property, the Dark One seemed determined to sever Emma’s ties to her family. But she would not succeed. Their research also remained fruitless, and even though they’d tried to call the author’s pen, it had never resulted in anything. Summoning the Dark One now was a risk, but…

“Yes, Regina?” The Dark One appeared behind her, making Regina spin around to face her.

“Hello.” Regina cursed herself for sounding so breathless and soft. She hadn’t changed, looking the same way she did back in the alley when…

“What do you want from me?”

“I want you to tell me the truth.”

“About what?”

“What are you plans? What have you been doing all this time? Besides breaking Emma’s parents’ heart and dumping the smelly pirate. Are you… is there a way to free you?”

“There’s quite a lot on your mind.”

“I…”

“What makes you think I would tell you the truth?”

Regina held up the dagger.

“There’s that. But do you think it works the same way if it was the _Savior_ who chose to become the Dark One?”

Regina swallowed harshly.

“You don’t know, do you?”

“You came when I called you, so it works” Regina said.

“I heard your call and I decided to come.”

“So you’re saying you could have stayed away?”

“I think so, yes.”

“How about we test this theory?”

A sly smile spread over Emma’s pale face. “Yes, let’s do that.”

Regina's brows wrinkled. “So I'd have to make you do something I know you don’t want to do?”

Emma just stared at her.

“Are you... wait. Dark One, I command thee to tell me your plan. What is your goal?”

“I will shatter you.”

Regina's eyes narrowed. “What?...Why?”

“I know her, Emma. She's strong, but no match for the Dark One. I'm in control, and the Dark One always strikes where it hurts the most.”

“So this cryptic dramatic flair really does belong to the Dark One, not the person. I wonder what Rumple is like when he isn’t playing your host.”

“A simpering coward.”

“Maybe, but at least he is free. And I'll free Emma as well.”

Emma laughed. “Maybe Emma likes what I have to offer. I'm aware of all her desires and longings, and with me she is free to go after them. There are no limits. Don't you think this is appealing to your guarded and chained Savior?”

“Emma wasn't chained!”

“Really? You weren't chained in your castle as the queen with your _loving_ and _devoted_ husband?”

“That's different.”

“Is it?”

“I had no choice! I never wanted to be the queen, or marry that man.”

“And Emma wanted to be the Savior? Did she have a choice? How do you think she feels knowing that you were the stepmother of her mother, and married to her grandfather?”

“Why would Emma care about that?”

The Dark One shrugged.

“Besides, it was you who orchestrated all this! You needed me to be the Evil Queen so that I'd enact your curse and take us here. You've created the Savior as a counterpoint in all this, so you'd be free to leave.”

“You mistake my goals with my previous host’s will. I only helped Rumpelstiltskin fulfill his desires, but I didn't create them. I'll do the same for Emma, and you'll grow to hate her, and then she'll be mine forever.”

“That means she isn't yours yet.” A triumphant smile spread over Regina's face, while the Dark One frowned, glaring at the other woman. “And I'll never hate Emma.”

“We'll see about that. I don't think you'd forgive anyone for taking your son.” The Dark One waved her hand in front of Regina.

“Henry!” Frozen, Regina watched as a cloud of grey smoke engulfed her. Closing her eyes, she chanted an incantation, straining at the effort to break the Dark One’s spell. It felt as if hours had passed before she was able to move her limbs again. Rushing out of the house, she remembered she could teleport and left in a mist of purple.

Nick's dad, still a bit fearful of Regina, shrank back when she appeared in his living room.

“Where's Henry?”

Michael found his voice again. “Upstairs.”

Regina sprinted up the stairs, shouting for her son, but there was no reply. She tore open the door, and her eyes flickered over Nick’s unconscious form. The game controller dangled in his hands, game still blaring on the screen in the background. No Henry. Regina reached out for Nick, fearful of what the Dark One had done. Relief flooded her when his skin felt warm and a pulse fluttered in his neck.

“Oh Emma, what did she make you do?”

***

“She's not going to hurt Henry!”

“While I'd love to share your excessive optimism, Snow, again, this is the Dark One, not Emma who has my son.”

“Emma is still in there.”

“Yes, I don't doubt it, which is why I'm pacing holes in your distasteful linoleum floor instead of tearing this town apart looking for Henry.”

“Maybe this is good. Maybe he can reach out to her.”

“We need to find him. And her, before she does something she can’t come back from.”

“You came back.” Snow whispered.

“Yes, battered and scarred. Look how long it took for me to not just…”

“Want to kill me on sight?”

“Something like that.”

“I’ve always loved you.”

Regina scoffed.

“It’s true. I just sometimes didn’t see it as much because I was so angry with you.”

“We sure made a mess of things.”

“Yes, and now we’re past all of it. Emma will get there, too. Eventually.”

“I wish I had your confidence.”

Snow smiled, but there were tears in her eyes. “Things will work out. They always do.”

“Not sure you even believe it this time,” Regina mumbled under her breath before leaving the apartment.

***

“I really can’t do this right now, Robin.” Regina pinched the bridge of her nose.

“But we haven’t seen each other in weeks.”

Regina wanted to hang up, instead she settled for rolling her eyes. “I know, and I am sorry, but I cannot act as if everything is all right. The situation with Emma, and now it looks like she has Henry—”

“She’s not gonna hurt her son!”

“Imbeciles. I’m surrounded by them.” Regina muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, just thinking. Listen, I’ll call you. Have a good night.”

“R—”

Regina ended the call.

“Pretty self-involved, huh?”

Regina spun around and barreled at the Dark One. “Where’s Henry?”

“He is fine, for now.”

Regina’s jaw clenched. “What do you want?”

“The dagger.”

Regina laughed. “Not likely, dear.”

“I know. But eventually I will convince you.”

“You came here to tell me this? How about you bring Henry home!”

“He’s Emma’s son, too, right?”

“You are not Emma.”

“Catching on, aren’t we. Yet, I have her face.” The Dark One waved a hand at her appearance.

“What is your point?” Regina folded her arms in front of her chest.

“Didn’t you ever wonder…” The Dark One stepped closer, invading Regina’s personal space.

“No.” Regina crossed her arms.

“Funny, yet your mind immediately went there.” The Dark One’s ringing laugh grinded on Regina’s nerves. “Anyway, now’s not the time for _that_. I wonder...”

Regina merely looked at the other woman.

“You said you’d never hate Emma.”

“Yes.”

“Would you agree that Henry, being so young and all, would have a hard time differentiating between ‘Emma’ and the ‘Dark One.’”

Regina nodded. _Not only Henry_.

“Well, do you think you could forgive Emma, because that’s who Henry will see me as, for making him commit murder?”

“Don’t you dare—” Regina stepped closer to the Dark One who released a tittering laugh.

“But it will be so much fun!”

Before Regina could say anything else, grey smoke filled the room. She reached for her phone, before shaking her head and using magic to appear in the living room of the Charming’s apartment.

“Regina!” David gasped, dropping his water glass.

“The Dark One just left my house after announcing she will make Henry commit murder.”

“What?” Both Snow and David exclaimed at the same time.

“We need to strengthen our efforts to get Merlin to Storybrooke, and we need to come up with a plan to free Henry.”

“I’ll talk to Blue and ask Belle to maybe search Gold’s shop for magical items that could help. What about trying to talk to Gold?” Snow suggested.

“He is in a coma, dear,” Regina sighed.

“I know that, but back when we were lost in the Enchanted Forest, you found a way to communicate with us. Maybe there is a way to reach Gold.”

“Like a mind-meld!” Charming blurted, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets at the blank stares he received from both women.

“Never mind.”

“Do you want to include Hook in this?” Snow asked.

“I’m not sure he’ll be of any use. He is too far down the rum barrel most of the time.”

“Right. I’ll get going, and I’ll let you know, OK?”

“Fine. I will go home and search for ways to contact Gold.”

***

A week after going over the same books again, this time, though, with a different goal in mind, Regina struck gold. There was a way for true loves to communicate with each other when one of them was unconscious. Coma should count as a form of unconsciousness, and she had no doubt that Belle would agree to this. Delighted that her vault contained all the necessary ingredients for the potion, Regina set to work to brew the concoction that might offer them some insights. Who better to know and understand that horrible parasite than its previous host? It should be ready in a day.

“And this does what exactly?” Belle worried her lower lip, pointing at the vial of green liquid in Regina’s hands.

“It will make you fall asleep—”

“The Sleeping Curse?”

“No, Belle, not the Sleeping Curse. This is a potion called _Nexus_ and it ties True Loves together so that they may communicate when one of them is unconscious.”

“Ah, OK, well then. What… what am I supposed to do?”

“We need as much information on the Dark One as possible. Any weaknesses, a way to draw out the host. Anything.”

“OK, I will try.” Belle reached out for the potion.

“Thank you.” Regina smiled.

“Cheers!” Belle said before emptying the vial and dropping back on the couch.

“Now we wait.” Regina sat down on the seat across from Belle.

Several hours later Belle started to shake and whimper and Regina rushed to her side. Before she could do anything, Belle gasped, opened her eyes and sat up straight.

“Are you all right?” Regina touched Belle’s shoulder.

“Yes. I’m fine. He is so different.”

“I’d imagine.”

“He says to tell you there is a way, but it depends on your willingness to open your eyes.”

“I guess some of that love for cryptic statements was Rumple after all.” Regina sighed.

“Yes, but I am here to translate.” Belle smiled.

***

Staring at the coffee machine taking forever to brew her coffee, while tapping her foot on the floor, Regina frowned when the doorbell rang.

“Robin.” She forced a smile.

“Hi. I… you haven’t been answering my calls. And you’ve never called back, either.”

“Come in.” Regina led him to the living room.

“I know there’s a lot going on, but—”

“That’s an understatement, dear. Nothing has changed with Emma, and Henry is still missing. I’ve spent all my time trying to find a way to get Henry back and to save Emma.”

“I know that,” Robing raised his hands.

“Then what is this?”

“Can’t I just come here and say I miss you?”

“That’s not what you’ve done, though. You came here complaining that I am neglecting you.”

“I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant. Don’t you miss me, too?”

“Robin, this isn’t working.”

“What are you talking about? It was working fine when we were actually spending time together.”

“Maybe, I just think… these past months have highlighted a few things for me.”

Robin jumped out of his seat, pacing.

“I don’t—”

“I’m not sure I want to hear this, Regina.”

“But I need to say it!”

Robin stopped, his head bowed.

“I care for you, Robin, a lot. But I don’t think what we have is supposed to be a romantic connection.”

“We’re soul mates!”

“Yes, but maybe that doesn’t mean we have to be in a romantic relationship.”

“Have to be? I didn’t force you—”

“No, you didn’t. That’s not what I meant. I am just… I am so tired of being the puppet to destiny. I remember not liking you that year in the Enchanted Forest. I grew to respect you, but I had no interest in you romantically.”

“What are you saying?”

“I am saying that without that tattoo, without having been told that you are my soul mate, I am not sure we ever would have gotten together.”

“I see.”

“I’m sorry, Robin. But I don’t want to settle for something that I am told should happen. I want to choose freely, and be chosen, not out of an obligation or because of some design of whoever pulls our strings. Continuing as we have been isn’t fair to either one of us.”

“I have to go.”

“I understand.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Henry had been gone for almost two weeks, and Regina had spent her sleepless nights with research, desperate to find a way to reach Merlin. Belle’s information had helped, though personally Regina thought Gold was insane. Still, she might have to implement this theory, especially since she had failed in summoning the Dark One again. Apparently, the dagger did not work on her like it did on Rumple. She consoled herself with the fact the Dark One wanted to hurt her, and therefore, any final plan involving Henry would be brought to her attention. She hoped, at least. Regina hadn’t felt this helpless in a long time.

Snow and David had lost some of their easy going interactions, and Regina was surprised at how painful it was to watch and feel the tension and strain between them. There was a time when she would have delighted in it, and now it made her ache. It also meant that the Dark One’s plan was working. Somewhat.

Staring vacantly at the wall, Regina almost jumped out of her chair when the Dark One’s voice filled her room.

“Regina, I think it’s time. Remember where it happened? That’s where you’ll find your son.” A flashing light accompanied the sound, blinding Regina.

“Where it happened? Where what happened?” Regina muttered _. Henry’s kidnapping? No, why would… oh, where Emma became the Dark One!_ Hoping they’d still be awake by this time, she grabbed her phone and texted Snow to meet her on Main Street, before teleporting there. She arrived in front of the Diner and saw three figures down the road next to a street light. The Dark One’s shiny white hair fluttered in the wind like a flag. Marching toward the trio Regina broke into a sprint when she recognized the posture of her son.

“Henry, no!” Regina hurried toward Henry who stood protectively in front of the Dark One. She tried to get closer to her son, but was thrown back by an invisible barrier.

“Get away from her! Don’t you dare hurt her!”

“Hurt her? Henry, I just wanna talk to Emma. She belongs with me, and I can save her.” Hook hiccupped.

“No, I won’t let you kill her!”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Get away!”

“Henry, stop. Get away from her.” Regina, catching her breath, commanded.

“He can’t hear you.” The Dark One sang.

“What have you done?”

“He is in a sort of trance. He sees what I want him to see, and right now he believes Hook is trying to kill me.”

“Don't do this.”

“But Henry wants to defend me!”

“He wants to defend Emma.”

“No difference to him. And he believes that I'm just suffering, and fighting, keeping the darkness at bay.”

“Don't manipulate him. He loves you! Don't do this to him. Don't do this to Emma.” Regina's voice cracked.

“It's all about choices, Regina. I showed him something, and he chooses how to act now. Didn't someone say our actions define who we are? Well, let Henry's actions speak for him.”

“You really will manipulate your son's love to prove that I can hate Emma?”

“Let's find out, shall we?”

“Please don’t do this.” Regina blinked furiously, trying to clear her vision.

“I am just showing Henry an event. He still chooses how to act. I won’t make him do anything.”

“What do you think he will do when he believes Hook, anyone, is trying to kill his mother?!”

“We shall see, won’t we?” The Dark One’s laugh rang out, chilling Regina to her core.

“Don’t, please don’t. I hate her, OK? I hate her! Don’t do this.”

“You can’t even say her name when you’re lying. The tears are a nice touch, though.”

The Dark One turned and Henry suddenly held a gun in his hands.

“No, no, sweetheart, please. Listen to me! Don’t shoot him, Henry,” Regina cried.

“Just leave, Hook. I’m serious.” Henry’s hand shook.

“You’re a child, not a killer, lad.” Hook hiccupped again before taking a long swig of his rum bottle. “Gimme that gun.”

“Why can’t you listen? Drop the sword, Hook!” Henry shouted, lifting the gun.

“What sword? This here,” Hook held up his bottle, “is courage, boy.”

“You said you love her, why would you want to kill her now?” Tears where streaming down Henry’s face.

“Henry!” Regina shouted, barreling against the barrier again, throwing fireballs that were immediately absorbed, before mouthing a long forgotten incantation. 

“Regina, what is going on? We got your text message.” Snow and David stopped next to Regina.

“She put Henry in a trance, and she’s making him kill Hook,” she sobbed.

“Henry! No!” David shouted, sprinting toward his grandson before landing on the street, thrown back by the barrier.

“He can’t hear us, and we can’t reach them.” Regina closed her eyes, starting the spell anew.

“Why would she do this?” Snow covered her mouth with her hand.

“She wants to shatter me, us. Destroy all of Emma’s ties so that we hate her. She wants Emma to stop resisting.”

“We’ll never hate Emma.”

“I know,” Regina wept, dropping to her knees. “I’m not strong enough, the Dark One’s magic… I cannot break through the barrier.”

“What can I do?” Snow kneeled next to Regina.

“Emma…” Regina whispered.

“I know. We need to free her.”

“No, I mean Emma, she could help me.”

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

Both women startled when the metallic clang of a shot rang out, followed by the low thud of a body dropping to the floor. An eerie silence spread over the town, disrupted by a distorted wailing shout spilling from Regina’s lips. She surged forward, held back by Snow’s embrace.

Henry, freed from his trance, sunk to the floor, trying to stem the blood gushing from Hook’s chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Henry chanted, oblivious to the Dark One’s cackling laughter.

“You wanna go to your son? Console him?”

“I hate you!” Regina spat, eyes blazing. “I will destroy you.”

“Is that a promise?” The Dark One kneeled in front of Regina, the barrier still separating them.

Regina clenched her teeth.

“Enjoy.” The Dark One laughed and disappeared.

Regina rose and rushed to Henry’s side.

“Henry, sweetheart.”

“Mom?” Henry’s voice broke. “I didn’t mean to… he had a sword and he was about to stab Ma, and then I had this gun, and I don’t—”

“I know, Henry. I know. Come on, I’ll take you home.” Regina pulled Henry up and with a quick spell, the stains on his hands and clothes vanished.”

“What about…”

“We’ll take of it, Henry.” David said, kneeling next to Hook.

“Am I gonna go to jail?”

Regina pulled him close before transporting them back to their house.

***

Regina paced up and down her study. Henry was finally asleep, and she tried to ignore the sting of her son’s dismissal. He needed time. He would confide in her eventually. Covering her face with her hands, Regina held back the choking tears that burned behind her eyes and tore at her chest. She hated when her emotions reached a level where their impact physically hurt her.

“I’m sorry.”

Regina spun around, a fireball forming in her open hand.

“It’s me, Regina. Emma.”

“Nice try, Dark One.”

“I swear, Regina, it’s me. I’m so sorry. I am not strong enough to keep it at bay for long. I saw it all. I always see what it does, and I can’t do anything.” Emma sobbed.

“Emma?” Regina asked in wonder.

“I’m so sorry.” Emma fell to her knees, weeping.

Regina bit her lips, torn between her desire to console Emma and her need to keep her walls intact.

Emma dug her fingers into the rug, her body shook as tremors ran down her frame. Unable to bear it any longer, Regina kneeled down next to Emma, slowly raising a hand to touch Emma’s heaving back. “It’s all right. It will be fine,” she whispered.

“No, it won’t,” Emma rasped.

“We will free you. We will find a way, Emma. I promise.”

“Doesn’t matter. I made Henry kill someone. I killed Hook.”

“You didn’t. That wasn’t you, Emma. You are not the Dark One.”

“But I’m in there, watching. I claw and scream at it, but I can’t break through.”

“You’re here now.”

“I don’t know how… my grief… maybe it was too strong for it.” Emma raised her head, tears staining her cheeks.

“Oh Emma.” Regina lifted her hand, cupping Emma’s cheek.

“Do you think he’ll ever forgive me?”

“Yes, Emma. Henry will forgive you.”

“And you?”

“There’s nothing to forgive.”

Emma’s lids fluttered closed. A shudder ran through her body, and when her eyes opened, Regina froze.

“Well, look at that.” The Dark One hummed. “Guess I interrupted something, huh?”

Regina jumped back, clambering to her feet.

“Get out!” Regina’s voice sounded hoarse.

Regina still heard the Dark One cackle when grey smoke filled her study. She kept replaying what had just happened. The mere memory of the utter devastation in Emma’s eyes and voice made Regina tremble. She couldn’t imagine the terror of watching the Dark One control your body. Before now, she had hoped Emma would remain unaware of all this, that the Dark One would keep herself hidden from the host.

The shrill ringing of her cell phone tore Regina out of her stupor.

“Yes?”

“He’s still in surgery, but the doctors think he’ll make it. An inch to the left and the bullet would have hit his heart.”

“Thank you, David!” Regina closed her eyes. Her prince hadn’t killed anyone. Sighing Regina put the phone back on the desk.

 

***

Henry stared at the ceiling of his room. His mother had tried to comfort him last night, but he’d refused to listen or talk about what had happened. Henry didn’t want to shut her out, but he had no words to express what he was feeling, or even to explain what happened while he was with Ma. The Dark One. He kept reminding himself that the woman wearing his Ma’s face wasn’t her at all. He knew his Ma would never have done this to him, or to Hook. Yet, all he saw was her, begging him to help her, to save her from this darkness so that they could be together again. Maybe even be a family, the three of them. She had offered him everything he had ever wanted since regaining his memories. Since before Pan’s curse, in fact. He was weak. He’d fallen for it. And he hated himself for it, though this feeling had become duller once his mom had told him that Hook had survived.

Henry frowned, there had to be a way; there had to be a way to help, to save his Ma for real. He wished he’d never broken the pen, or that the book he’d found had been right. The light in his room flickered and a sound like nails scratching across a chalkboard filled the room, making him cringe. Before he could call his mom, a loud pop filled the air, and with it dropped a dark blue, ornate pen into his lap. He jumped off his bed.

“Mom! Mom!” Henry sprinted toward the study.

“What is it, Henry? Are you all right? I am sorry, I must have fallen asleep.”

“Look, look at this!” He held up the pen.

“Is that? But how did you get this?”

“I have no idea. Who cares! It’s _the_ pen. I feel it. Let’s drive to the Apprentice’s house and get one of the books. We can finally get Merlin here. I think we should get him here without talking to him first. I can get him anything he needs from his home with the pen anyway.” Henry rushed out without ever taking a breath.

“We’ll have to get the ink from Gold’s shop first. Belle had put it in a safe.” Regina nodded and followed her son through the door.

***

“And Merlin found himself, equipped with all his important belongings, arriving at the Apprentice’s house in Storybrooke, Maine. The end.” Henry read out load while he wrote. A second later a bright flash filled the room and an old, bearded man with long grey hair stood in the middle of the room, looking bewildered as he glanced back and forth between his surroundings and the heavy bags in both of his hands.

“Where am I? What is this? Who are you?”

“Hello, Merlin. My name is Regina, and this is my son Henry. He is the author and we need your help.”

“You are not supposed to use your gift for selfish needs, boy!”

“It’s not selfish! The Dark One’s energy was freed, and your Apprentice died trying to contain it in one of your devices. The Savior sacrificed herself and embraced the dark energy. She is the new Dark One, and we need your help to free her,” Regina countered.

“The Savior is the new Dark One?” Merlin took a step closer, dropping the bags on the floor. “This is bad.”

“Do you think you can help us?”

“Does she have a true love?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I… there is a spell, it’s called _Abscido_ and it separates the darkness form its host, but we still are left with the same problem you have faced. I have made improvements on the device used to store darkness, but it’s back home.”

“Maybe it’s in one of your bags.” Henry suggested.

“Oh, right.” Merlin rummaged through the bags. “This is amazing, all my inventions…”

Henry grinned at his mother.

“Here it is!” Merlin pulled out a chrome-colored pyramid-shaped box and carefully placed in on the table next to Regina.

“The previous device was unable to contain the energy of the Dark One.”

“Well, I have been tinkering at this for almost fifty years now, if it does not hold the energy, nothing will. It’s really too bad your Savior doesn’t have a true love, for that would simplify this issue tremendously.”

“Yes, well, there is none, so we have to try this.”

“Indeed. Will it just be the three of us?”

“No, there’s also Emma’s parents, that’s the name of the Savior, and Belle, who is the true love of the previous Dark One.”

“Shall we meet and discuss our plan?”

“Yes, let me call them. We can all meet here.” Regina picked up her phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Present Day

The Dark One’s eyes flittered from person to person, avoiding Regina’s gaze. “Don’t. It won’t work.”

“Then leave,” Regina whispered.

The Dark One shook her head. “You’re not her true love.”

“One way to find out.”

“You’re attractive, and Emma desires you, but it’s not—”

“She’s making you stay here, isn’t she?” Regina smiled.

The Dark One kept shaking her head, but didn’t move.

Regina reached out and touched her cheek. “I love you, Emma Swan.” She bent forward and placed a soft kiss against grey lips. The Dark One’s eyes fluttered and a bright light shot out spreading over the town. “Emma.” Regina still cradled the woman’s pale cheek.

“You did it,” Emma whispered, a soft smile spreading over her face.

“Watch out!” Merlin shouted when a dark wave, after bleeding out of Emma, swirled into their direction. Merlin activated his box, red and blue lights shot out, intersecting with the flood of darkness, sucking it inside. The box vibrated and whined, but the light grew dimmer and by and by, the box stopped shaking.

“Did it work? Last time it seemed to work for a moment, too, and then it came back.” Snow squeezed David’s hand.

“I think it is trapped. Finally.” Merlin sighed, wiping sweat off his forehead.

“Oh god,” Emma groaned and fainted. Regina held on to her, preventing her from falling to the ground.

“Take her to your home.” Snow reassured Regina who had caught her gaze with a frantic expression in her eyes.

“Yes, take her home. We will come by tomorrow after lunch.” David pulled Snow closer to his side.

“Henry—”

“We’ll bring him along. Don’t worry, he will be fine with us for tonight.”

“Thank you.” Regina nodded and the two women vanished in a haze of purple.

***

Emma was twisting and turning in her sleep. Regina had taken her coat and boots off, but didn’t dare to undress the other woman completely. A true love kiss only worked if both parties felt the same way, so Regina knew that Emma must love her, too. Yet, she couldn’t wrap her mind around it. Rumple had told Belle that they were true loves and that she could save Emma if she dared to believe. Belle had been so sweet, both reassuring and urging her on. They all believed that the tension that had always existed between Emma and her found its origin in the fact that they were true loves, but refused to even contemplate their feelings for each other. The daughter of her erstwhile nemesis was her true love. Fate had a curious sense of humor. Yet, Regina had wanted Emma before she had known about this, back when the mere thought seemed a crime fit to be punished for the mere audacity of existing.

Regina had taken a shower and tried so very hard not to cry. But the strain and tension of the last half a year finally were lifted off her shoulders and slunk down the drain, along with the hot tears that streamed down her cheeks against her will. Both released and washed away by the events of tonight. While Henry’s misfortune with the Dark One certainly had to be counted as one of the low points in her life, saving Emma, and saving her with a true love’s kiss was overwhelming to the point of disbelief. She had scarcely dared to hope, and yes, while a small part of her clung to the idea that Emma might reciprocate her feelings, she never would have spoken up. What could she have to offer the Savior? The product of true love. But now she thought maybe she had been selling them both short. Much like she wasn’t the Evil Queen, Emma wasn’t the Savior. At least not when they interacted with each other, then they were just Emma and Regina.

She watched Emma sleep, and her chest felt so full that she wanted to shout out loud, telling the world that she loved Emma. She kept her distance, though she longed for the nearness of the slumbering woman. She would not hold her or even push back that strand of hair that had fallen over Emma’s face, and that fluttered with each breath the other woman took. There were dark shadows under Emma’s eyes, and she not only looked incredibly pale, but she also appeared frail and worn out. The Dark One obviously didn’t care much for the physical demands of a healthy human body. Nothing some good rest and healthy food couldn’t take care of, Regina mused when Emma started to whimper and shake.

“Shhh, Emma. You’re safe.” Regina whispered, stroking along Emma’s arm. The other woman sighed and drew nearer, throwing an arm across Regina’s lap. Closing her eyes, Regina leaned back against the headboard and tried to relax while drawing comforting patterns on Emma’s arm. She needed rest to conquer whatever tomorrow would bring. Knowing Emma, and knowing the guilt the woman carried without counting her reign as the Dark One, they would be in for quite a ride. But Regina was resolved not to let Emma’s or her own stubborn nature ruin what had finally come to light between them. She would remain in the light, and if she had to drag Emma kicking and screaming out of the shadows, so be it.

 

***

The sun rays filtering through Regina’s shades woke Emma, shaking, she scrambled out of the bed with a racing heart and a heaving chest. _Where am I? What?_ She calmed once her gaze fell on the slumbering form of Regina. That was also the moment her memories rushed back and tears shot from her eyes. Emma covered her mouth with her hand and sprinted into the bathroom, clinging to the cold ceramic of the toilet while retching bile. Hot tears ran down her cheeks and sweat poured down her torso. This had to be a nightmare for surely she did _not_ … Sobs shook her frame once she realized that she _did_ indeed.

“It’ll be all right, Emma.” Regina pulled Emma’s hair away from her face and stroked her back.

“I didn’t even hear you come in. I’m sorry I woke you.” Emma cleared her throat before rising and flushing the toilet. “Excuse me.” She ambled to the sink and washed her hands before rinsing her mouth and splashing her face with cold water.

“Can I get you anything? Maybe a cup of chamomile tea, or some water?”

“Water, please.” Emma clung to the sink, her head bowed while tension visibly tightened her posture.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you.”

A while later, Emma emerged from the bathroom and froze, taking in the glass of water on her nightstand and Regina sitting on the bed. “Uh, would you mind if I took a shower? I really want to get out of these clothes.”

“No, of course not. Go ahead. I’ll get you something to wear.” Regina handed Emma a pair of black yoga pants and a plain navy blue shirt.

“Thank you.” Emma nodded and returned to the bathroom.

Emma didn’t understand why Regina was so kind to her, after everything, after Henry. Angry red blotches formed on her skin as the hot water trailed down her body, yet it failed to chase away the chill running through her bones. She had been so cold locked away by the Dark One. Inside her own mind. Emma tried not to dwell on the times in her life when she had felt almost crushed by helplessness, but this experience… Emma shook her head. To be caged inside your own mind while conscious of everything that went on, and hearing every foul word spilling from your lips; feeling every malicious movement of your body without being able to stop it. Emma’s hands balled into fists against the damp tiles of the shower wall.

The memory of Regina’s kiss played in her mind and she touched her lips, recalling the sensation of the darkness leaving her body, of regaining control of herself. She didn’t think it would work, but Regina wanted to try, and so Emma had put all her energy toward making the Dark One stay. She wasn’t able to break free like that one time, after Henry… but she had enough strength in that moment, with the prospect of being freed, to anchor that wretched spirit to the ground.

Emma knew what this meant. She had gained and remembered most of the knowledge and memories of the Dark One. Their union turned out to be a two-way street and all those personal tidbits along with the massive and ancient amount of information accumulated over centuries still rattled through her brain, and had been seared into her memory. She knew more about Regina and her parents than they would likely have ever felt comfortable sharing. Sorrow spread through her, feeling as if she had violated their privacy. She wanted to be with Regina desperately, and she longed to have a future with the other woman and their son. But she feared the events of the last months had ruined any such chances. Once Regina learned the entire truth, there was no way…

***

Sighing, Regina sat back down. She turned to look at the clock on her nightstand. They had at least four more hours before Emma’s parents and their son would show up. Suddenly, Regina wondered if this had been the best idea. Maybe confronting Emma with so many people right away, especially with Henry, might do more harm than good. But if she asked Emma, she’d surely veto their visit, and Regina wouldn’t know if it was out of fear or because she truly needed space. Still, asking her or at least telling her and gauging her reaction was the least she could do. She wanted Emma to choose, freely, and always. Lost in thoughts, Regina startled when the bathroom door reopened.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Regina replied, smiling. “Are you hungry?”

“I don’t—”

“You have to eat something. I am sure you were not eating right these last months, not that you had particularly healthy eating habits before.” Regina stood and motioned Emma to follow her into the kitchen.

“Regina, I hardly think _that’s_ the most urgent thing right now.”

“Isn’t it? I seem to recall you telling me once that you can’t think straight with an empty stomach.”

“That… that was…” Emma stammered

“A correct assessment, dear.” Regina laughed, opening the fridge. “Eggs, pancakes, toast?”

“Eggs and toast, please.” Emma leaned against the counter, watching Regina move around the kitchen. “You’ll eat, too, right?”

“Yes, Emma.” Regina smiled, cracking several eggs into a bowl.

Sitting at the kitchen table, they ate their breakfast in silence. Regina sipped her coffee, her attention focused on Emma who listlessly finished her eggs and toast.

“Your parents and Henry said they’d come by today, after noon. Knowing them, they’ll be here minute after.”

“I… uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Emma put down her fork.

“Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Emma picked up bread crumbs with the tip of her index finger.

“I am not in the habit of asking obvious questions.”

“Regina, how can I look at them? How can I look at _him_ , after everything I’ve done?”

“Your family missed you, Emma. We all know that it wasn’t you who did these things.”

“But I liked it, I mean, at first, you know? The idea of being free, of not being the Savior anymore.”

“Did you like what happened to Henry?”

“No!” Emma sprang up, the fork clattering onto the floor. “Of course not, Regina!”

“Calm down, Emma. I know that, and so do your parents and Henry.”

Emma sighed before sitting back down. “I don’t know… I know why she’d chosen Hook, and I know why she’d used Henry, and I remember there was a part of me that wanted to see…”

“See what?” Regina asked, sitting up straighter.

“I wanted to see if it would succeed in destroying my ties. If you’d all turn your backs on me. But I didn’t want Killian to die or Henry to…” Emma’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m so sorry, Regina.”

“He didn’t die, Emma. He is still in the hospital, and while it was touch and go for a while, Hook survived.”

Emma closed her eyes, a harsh breath spilling from her lips.

“Do you want to go see him?” Regina asked, playing with the handle of her cup.

“What? No… I don’t… I’m happy he didn’t die, more so for Henry than myself. Gosh, does that make me a horrible person?”

“No, Emma, it doesn’t. I was ecstatic when David told me Hook survived, and all of my happiness stemmed from the fact that this meant that Henry didn’t kill anyone.”

“Yeah. I mean, I never wanted Hook to die, but I was more distressed by Henry killing him than…” Emma swallowed hard and dropped her gaze.

“I know, dear. This was an extremely difficult time for you, and you shouldn’t beat yourself up over your feelings. Believe me, Emma, I know a thing or two about temptation, so I even understand your desire to see if your family would turn from you. We didn’t, though, and we never would have.”

“You were so angry, that night in your study…”

“I was angry at the Dark One, at what she had done to Henry and to you. I wasn’t angry at you, Emma.”

“I can’t… I feel so terrible, and I know I fought against it. But I still wonder if there was more I could have done, if I’d only tried something else or…”

“These are moot points, Emma. All they end up doing is torturing you. There’s no way to change what happened, and constantly questioning yourself will prevent you from healing.”

“I get that, Regina. Rationally, at least. But in here,” Emma touched her chest, “everything is so heavy.”

“And it will be like that for a while. This isn’t something you just shrug off and move on. But it’s important that you work on forgiving yourself. While there is nothing to forgive, you won’t accept that, so you have to work at forgiving yourself.”

“I don’t know how to do that.”

“We can work on it together. I’m still learning as well.” Regina offered a weak smile.

“I’d like that,” Emma smiled back before emptying her cup of coffee.

***

At 12:01 pm, much like Regina had predicted, the doorbell rang.

“Ma!” Henry barreled into the house and rushed to embrace Emma. “You’re back!”

“Oh, Henry.” Emma hugged Henry, blinking to clear her vision.

Snow and David stood next to Regina, and all three smiled at the sight of Emma and Henry.

“I’m so sorry, kid.” Emma whispered into the crown of Henry’s dark hair.

“I know, Ma. It wasn’t you. I’m sorry I shot Hook.” Henry mumbled into Emma’s neck.

“Henry, listen to me! None of this was your fault, OK? Please, don’t blame yourself.”

“I’ll try.” Henry said, still holding on to Emma.

Emma raised her head and teared up more at seeing her parents smiling at her. “Mom, dad,” she whispered which prompted Snow and David to hug their daughter.

“We’re so glad you’re back.” David cradled Emma’s head and kissed her forehead.

“We missed you so much.” Snow squeezed her daughter and pressed her lips against her cheek.

“Hey, so does that mean we will all live together here at the mansion? I mean, you’re each other’s true love. You think you’ll get married some day?” Henry asked, causing both of his mothers to turn crimson.

“Yes, Henry, that is a good question. How about it?” Snow laughed, reaching out to pull a flustered Regina closer.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Six month later

“I can’t believe it’s taken you this long. I heard lesbians move faster,” Ruby chuckled, carrying a box inside the house.

“Hey!” Emma picked up the hem of her t-shirt to wipe the sweat off her face.

Regina left her study and came to an abrupt halt, staring at Emma.

“Hey Regina.” Ruby grinned at the other woman.

“Ruby, hello. How nice of you to help Emma move in.” Regina cleared her throat.

“Yes, sure, no problem. Besides, otherwise Granny would make me help out at the diner, and I am on vacation.”

“Then we appreciate your help even more.” Regina smiled. “Please excuse me, but I have a meeting at the office. Emma, I’ll see you later.”

“Sure. Good to see you again, too.”

“Be careful.” Emma smiled.

Regina nodded and left.

“She’s mellowed a lot.” Ruby picked up the box in front of her. “Where to?”

“Upstairs.” Emma followed Ruby. “Seriously, thank you for this.”

“It’s no problem. Bedroom, guest room? Where do you want this stuff?”

“Let’s just put it in the guest room for now. I’ll sort through it later. It isn’t that much stuff anyway,” Emma sighed.

“Sooo, how are things between you two?”

“Good, better than I ever thought possible, actually.”

“Well, you are each other’s true love. Isn’t that wild? Snow’s daughter is the true love of the Evil Queen.”

“Tell me about it.”

“So, how are thing? You know?” Ruby wagged her eyebrows.

“We’re good.” Emma blushed.

“Emma Swan! You are so lying! What’s the problem? I always thought the mayor could rock your world in the sheets.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Emma left the room and rushed down the stairs.

Ruby just stood there for a moment, before running after Emma. “Wait, what?”

“Come on, Rubes, we’ve got a few boxes left.”

“You can’t just say something like that and then drop it!”

“It’s no big deal, really.”

Grabbing another box from the back of David’s truck, Ruby sped after Emma. “No big deal? We’re sooo gonna talk about this, Em.”

“Let’s finish this first, OK? I can’t have this conversation sober.”

“You’re on, Swan.”

***

“So how come you haven’t had sex yet?” Ruby plopped down on the couch, a freshly opened beer in her hand.”

Emma coughed after her mouthful of beer had gone down the wrong pipe. “Ruby! Remember, I said I can’t have this conversation sober. A sip of beer is getting me nowhere.”

“Whatever. You can start now. What’s the hang up? The stuff with you going dark?”

“I honestly don’t know. It’s not like we’re doing nothing, but she always stops before, you know…”

“You get to the good stuff?”

“Yeah, I don’t… we haven’t talked about it.” Emma’s finger stroked along the top of her beer bottle.

“Well, that’s not helping.”

“It will happen, I just… it’s hard, but I don’t wanna push her either.”

“Maybe she doesn’t want to push you too, and that’s why she’s holding back.” Ruby took a large gulp.

“What?”

“I mean, you’re not talking about it, and so this could all be a misunderstanding, right? How would you know?”

“I don’t think so. She’s the one who stops.”

“Well, she sure looked ready to jump you earlier.”

“Huh? When?”

“In the hallway, when you were showing off your abs. Been working out?” Ruby laughed.

“Really? Yeah, I’ve been…”

“Frustrated? You could discuss this little _problem_ in your sessions with Archie.”

Emma threw a pillow at Ruby. “Shut up!”

***

“Did you have fun with Ruby today?” Regina exited the bathroom, pulling back the covers to the bed.

“Yeah, it was good seeing her again. It’s been too long since she’s been back.”

“I’m glad. You ready?”

“Yes.”

Regina turned off her night light and scooted closer to Emma. “How does it feel living here?”

“I’ve been practically living here since you’ve kissed me for the first time,” Emma laughed.

“Yes, well, but now it is official.”

“That’s true. I love living here with you and the kid. It’s like we are a family.”

“We _are_ a family, Emma.”

“Yes.”

“What is it, dear?”

Licking her lips, Emma opened her mouth only to close it again.

“Talk to me, Emma.” Regina grasped the blonde’s hand and squeezed it.

“We’re true love, right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you… I mean, it’s probably silly, but do you… when we’re kissing and stuff… it’s something you want, too, right? I mean, it’s not something you feel obligated because of the true love thing? I know you’ve only been with guys—”

“Emma, what are you even talking about? Our intimacy is not something I am forced into!”

“I didn’t mean it like that—”

“Then what _do_ you mean?”

“You pull back when things get… heated, and I don’t want to pressure you into anything, but I just wanted to make sure that the… uh, physical aspect of our relationship is something you desire.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, I mean—”

“I always stop to give _you_ space because you always get this vacant look in your eyes, and I thought _you’re_ not ready to move things further along.” Regina laughed. “And for the record, I have been with a woman before.”

“Oh, OK, well, that’s good?”

“I’d say.” Regina rolled on top of Emma, kissing her deeply.

Emma groaned, tugging the other woman closer to her body. She nibbled at Regina’s lips, sucking the lower lip into her mouth.

Regina’s hands wound into blonde hair and she shuddered, lifting her hips while drawing Emma’s tongue into her mouth. Her hands drifted lower, disappearing under the edge of Emma’s tank top, pulling it up.

Breaking the kiss, Emma rolled them over and sat up, straddling Regina’s hips before removing her top. Regina rose and immediately sucked one of Emma’s nipples into the heat of her mouth, smiling at the moan she drew from Emma’s lips.

“Regina,” Emma whispered, her hands tangling in Regina’s dark locks, urging the other woman closer. Her hips jolted and she hissed when Regina employed her teeth on her hard nipples. Emma’s breathing turned shallow, and her hands brushed up and down Regina’s pajama clad back. “Take this off,” she muttered, leaning back. She whimpered at the loss of Regina’s mouth against her breasts, but she aided her in taking off the pajama top, and pushed her back down onto the bed. Emma kissed and sucked along Regina’s throat and delighted in the soft whimpers falling from her lips. She trailed her tongue along Regina’s chest, circling along the other woman’s breast, but steadfastly avoided the taut peaks. Regina’s hips grinded against the Emma’s, and after a while Emma relented and shifted to suck one of Regina’s nipples into her mouth.

“Emma…” Regina arched her back, unable to control the rapid movements of her hips. She’d waited so long for this, and after realizing that she had taken multitudes cold showers for nothing, Regina wanted it all, and she wanted it now. “Take off your shorts,” Regina muttered, and sighed at the short loss of Emma’s body heat.

“You too.” Emma, now naked, pulled down Regina’s pants and panties as soon as the other woman lifted her hips. Both women groaned once Emma stretched her nude form on top of Regina’s body. “I can’t tell you how often I’ve imagined this,” Emma whispered, bending her head down and drawing Regina into another deep kiss.

Winding her arms around Emma’s neck, Regina whimpered while wrapping a leg around Emma’s waist. “You’re not alone, Emma.” Regina broke the kiss, running her hands up and down the blonde’s back, her nails digging into the pale skin when Emma nuzzled her throat.

Emma cupped Regina’s ass and slid her hand between the lover’s legs, joining in Regina’s drawn out moan at discovering the slick wetness of the other woman’s heat. Regina’s head fell back, the muscles in her neck straining when Emma glided her fingers through her lips; her eyes widening at Regina’s bucking hips.

“Go inside,” Regina moaned, causing another groan to tumble from Emma lips before she eagerly fulfilled the demand and slipped two fingers inside the molten heat between Regina’s legs. “Yes!” Regina hissed, jerking her hips before settling into a rhythm with Emma’s strokes. “More,” Regina grabbed Emma’s head and kissed her hard, biting the blonde’s lips when Emma pushed a third finger inside. Emma sped up her hand, groaning when Regina canted up her hips, matching her speed. “No, not like that,” Regina grabbed the blonde’s head, arching into her touch before kissing her hard. “I want your mouth. Use your mouth, please.”

Emma tensed, before groaning a helpless “yes!” and scampered south. Regina panted and shook at the feeling of Emma’s tongue against her. Emma took hold of Regina’s thighs, anchoring their quivering movements as Regina rocked her hips against Emma’s mouth. Circling Regina’s clit, Emma sucked it into her mouth, barely aware of Regina clinging to the sheets, tightening her fists around soft cloth. She released an almost pained groan, and Emma stopped for a second but resumed the instant Regina’s hands found their way into her hair, rooting her in place. Regina’s whole body grew taut before trembling and convulsing in long, drawn out shudders. “Emma,” she breathed and pulled her up for a kiss.

For a moment, Emma forgot about the tendrils of arousal spreading through her, but then Regina’s hand appeared between her legs, and Emma groaned, already close to the edge. “Regina,” Emma moaned, falling into the rhythm set by Regina’s quick fingers. “Faster, I’m almost there.”

A jolt ran through Regina at Emma’s words, but she listened, and sped up her fingers. “Come for me, Emma,” Regina moaned. Her pupils were blown and her entire focus rested on Emma and the little sounds of pleasure spilling from her lips. Emma’s hips jerked at the command and she groaned while her body shook in release. “I love you, Regina,” Emma kissed Regina who smiled and pulled her closer.

 

 

***

Waking up in Regina’s arms with her face buried in the other woman’s neck, Emma released a contended sigh. “I can’t believe we could have had all of this months ago.”

“Yes, and it’s all your fault.” Regina rumbled, snuggling closer.

“Naturally, my majesty,” Emma laughed, placing a quick kiss on Regina’s neck.

“Well, I guess we should make up for lost time?” Regina drawled.

“Goody.” Emma captured Regina’s lips, who smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms tighter around her lover.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments & Questions are welcome.


End file.
